6 years after breaking dawn
by twilightfan20
Summary: this is what i think would happen 6 years after breaking dawn, and also i do not own any of the characters most of them are stephanie meyer's creations
1. Chapter 1

my version on what I think would happen 6 years after breaking dawn in belle's POV and

Sometime's Edwards POV disclaimer i do not own any of the twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does. the rest of the characters are mine. this is my first fan fic so i hope you enjoy

Chapter one Bella's POV

6 years had passed since the Volturi had come to try and kill us, how quickly the time had flew by i looked at Edward who was teaching nessie how to play the piano and still couldnt believe how much good luck i had. I had a wonderful husband who i loved dearly, i couldnt wait for evening when it was just him and i entwined on are bed, or my beautiful daughter who had finally stopped growing 6 weeks ago and will forever look 16.

"what did you think mom?" Reneseme asked breaking into my thoughts, i smiled and replied "it was beautiful darling, soon your going to be better then your father" she laughed and turned back to finish of her song. i heard a car pull up on the driveway and knew from the smell that Jacob was here, i sighed since he and Reneseme had started dating they were even more

inseparable then before.

"great the dog is hear" Rosalie said with a grimace, she and Jacob still didn't get on and she was the only person who had a major problem with him and Reneseme being a couple. i looked at Edward who saw me looking and smiled my favourite crooked smile, and then I lifted my shield up and thought Edward we will have to talk to Jacob today about us moving in the next couple of weeks to give him the chance to come with us or not, I then put my shield back into place and saw Edward slowly nod.

I didn't want to but we were having to move, it should have happened sooner but Edward and I had gone to Dartmouth and so for about four years we had been moving back and fourth between Dartmouth and Forks. I know have a degree in History and Edward has his first degree in History as well.

"hiya everyone" Jacob said as soon as he opened the door, he went straight to Reneseme who stopped playing the piano and went running straight into his arms "hi nessie" he said shyly before kissing her on the cheek. Reneseme smiled, said hi back and then went back to playing the piano as Edward was tapping his foot impatiently to show that the piano lesson was not yet over.

"hey Jake when Edward is done with Reneseme's lesson we need to have an important talk with you" he looked at me and pulled a face while nodding, I looked up when Edward laughed at whatever Jacob was thinking and when he saw me looking he just said "tell you later".

when Edward had finished with the piano lesson Reneseme went into the kitchen to grab something to eat, because her father and I were trying to get her used to a diet of human food rather then just blood, if we were all going to be moving again and going to a school then at least one of us should have the chance to eat there.

since everyone was in the house Edward, Jacob and I all went to the cottage so we could have the chat, "right Jacob we need to..." I started to say but Jacob cut in "if your going to give me a lecture about my relationship with Nessie then don't bother" I growled at him "this does not have anything to do with that, this has to do with us moving away" Edward replied while I growling, he then came and stood next to me and held my hand and rubbed his thumb around my fingers to calm me down.

I took a deep breath and carried on "we know you have a close bond with Reneseme what with the imprinting, so that's why we are asking you if you want to come with us?" Jacob looked at us both to see if this was a joke and when he saw we weren't laughing he started pacing "your asking me to pick between my pack and Nessie?" I looked at Edward for the best reply and he leaned down and kissed me on the lips which if my heart could it would be beating furiously, it was still an amazing feeling that Edward still had this effect on me after 6 years.

I had to gather my thoughts and remember that we would have all night for those kinds of feelings. I smiled and turned back to Jake who was looking at us and pretending to be sick at our lovey dovey ways. "you go back to the main house and I will talk with Jacob" Edward said while looking deep into my eyes "I need to sort out the reminder of our stuff here anyway, so as soon as we are done talking we will bring it over my darling wife" he then smiled my favourite

smile before kissing me again passionately.

we were both breathless when Edward ended the kiss so I lightly kissed him on the lips, "ok then see you both back at the house, I love you" before walking of at human pace, until I left the cottage which is when I ran back wondering what Edward was talking about to Jake


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Edwards POV

_is anyone going to answer my question _Jacob was thinking while Bella walked out of the house, I looked at him and tried to keep calm "I only agreed to let you come because it would break Neisse's heart to leave you, and 2 Bella thinks it might be for the best" I rolled my eyes what the hell Bella was thinking I don't know "its your choice at the end of the day, you can still stay in contact with your pack and don't forget you were willing to leave them under Sam's guidance when we were going on that trip 6 years ago." I stopped when I heard Jacob think _ok whoa calm down I will sort it with Sam I will come_

I took a deep breath I knew that is what his answer would be and yet it still made me a bit angry, but it calmed me knowing that this is what my Bella wanted, and plus it would really break Neisse's heart and I didn't want her going through what I did when

I left Bella for those 6 months.

Jacob and I carried the last 2 boxes that were going to be shipped to the new house tomorrow, the rest we would pack and take on the ferry with us. Jacob left the box at the door before shouting "see you later Ness, I need to go home and pack" and then practically ran to his car while thinking about how he was going to tell Billy and his pack.

I rushed into the house so that I could spend some time with my beautiful wife, I wanted to get in as much alone time that we could get in the day as possible because when we got to our new place we will be starting school pretty quickly, where we would have to pretend that we were just dating and not married. that was one of the things I didn't like, I had always seen the others cope but never had to do it myself until know, so my wedding band had to stay at home.

Bella on the other hand had decided like Rosalie and Alice that during the school day the rings would be on their other hand and at night they wear them on their wedding finger. I picked Bella up into a big hug and kissed her on the lips letting her know what she was going to be in store for in the next hour, not that she needed any reminders I chuckled to myself

"get a room" I heard Emmett laugh as he walked into the room, Bella and I both growled at him then laughed. I picked her up

and was about to carry her upstairs when Nessie entered the room "dad, what happened with Jacob? I didn't even get chance to say goodbye to him, before he rushed off" _didn__'__t even get to kiss him goodbye _nessie also thought sadly, I sighed and then

put Bella down who rushed and wrapped her arms around are daughter.

"Jacob has gone to pack, because he is coming with us to Anchorage like we talked about" I said trying to comfort my daughter,

her thoughts turned excited as I told her that and she let go of Bella and threw her arms around me "that's great news thank you dad"

then she rushed upstairs to finish of her packing, and I tuned out of her thoughts as they started to get all gooey over Jacob, and I didn't like it when she had those kind of thoughts.

we were going to be leaving in a week for Anchorage as we were going to be driving down to Seattle then getting a ferry and that

could take a few days by ferry. We picked Anchorage because when goggled that was the place with the most cloudiest days. we would take are own boat but we all wanted to take are own cars so the ferry seemed like the

best option, we would all hunt the night before to make sure we didn't grow "thirsty", it would give us a week there before school. the one thing I was sure about was nobody better try and mess with my Bella or Nessie because I might not be able to control my temper.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Bella's POV

one Week later

we were all set, Jacob and Nessie were going to be driving in my Ferrari, I was going to be driving with Edward in the Volvo, Alice

was going to be driving in her yellow Porsche, Emmett was going to be driving his Jeep with Jaspers motorbike in the back, Rosalie was

going to be in her BMW , Jasper had been given permission by Edward to drive his Aston Martin vanquish and Carlisle and Esme were to drive in

The Mercedes. All that was left was to lock everything up and we were ready to go.

if I had been human the journey would have been exhausting it felt like we were on the ferry for months rather then just days, Jake and

Nessie coped pretty well though I did constantly worry about Nessie. when we eventually got to our house, which was situated in

a forest which was perfect for hunting I couldnt believe how big the place was, there was three floors and Esme had once again

out shone herself in the decorating "wow grandma the house is beautiful" Reneseme whispered as she walked through the door.

Just as I was about to enter the house Edward picked me up "what are you doing?" I replied shocked before he leaned down and kissed me "what does it look like I am doing?" Edward rolled his eyes, he really was very traditional even the house at Dartmouth he carried me over the threshold, I wonder how long this will carry on for I wondered.

Since I had first become a vampire I had never had any regrets, what made my transaction a lot better was the fact that I had skipped over the new born years was one of the best bits because it had meant I could still have Charlie in my life and I could be around my daughter without wanting to kill her. I was nervous at first when I first went to Dartmouth but I needn't have worried the smell of the blood had burnt the back of my throat but it was something I could put to the back of my mind.

While thinking I noticed we had all been told what rooms we were going to be in for the next 4-5 years depending on how well this school took to us. I followed Edward up the stairs while listening to everyone talking

"I bet you can't wait to start school next week can you Nessie?" Jacob was saying excitedly

"another time through high school, lets hope we can graduate again" Rosalie was talking to Emmett.

"oh jasper there is a spot just down the road and up the hill that would be perfect for playing baseball when we next have a thunderstorm, and with Bella Nessie and Jake it will be more competitive" Alice was saying with joy

The chatter died down as everyone went to their rooms and started unpacking, Edward did most of are unpacking as Alice had bought me so much clothes it was unbelievable

"I am glad that Jake and Reneseme aren't sharing a room I don't think I would have been able to cope with that" I said while opening the last suitcase, I heard Edward laugh behind me and turned around to find him so close that if I were still human I would have been shocked by it. I leaned up and gently caressed his face, we both knew what was going to happen after we had unpacked, fully we were going to christen the bedroom, we both smiled at the thought and then finished packing as quickly as possible.

On Monday 2nd September we all climbed into cars and drove to school to register. Carlisle had all are paperwork that I had got J. Jenks to make for us with new driver's licenses s well, it was Nessie first license and she couldn't be happy, being half vampire meant that after 1 lesson from Edward and she was a pro so for her birthday we got her a blue mini cooper, something that wouldn't attract to much attention like the rest of are cars.

I didn't know if we could pull it of but Edward, Alice, Jacob, Nessie and I were going to try and pass for freshman while Rose, Emmett and Jasper were going to pass for Sophomore.

Edwards POV

When we got to the school it looked like an ordinary place nothing special apart it, we followed Carlisle into the reception and all took seats while he spoke with the frail old lady who was called Mrs Williams, _oh my what an attractive man _she immediately thought about Carlisle which was nothing new because every woman thought that she looked at us _hmmm he seems to young to have children in highs cool _Carlisle smiled " were here to see the headmaster, I am registering my children today" she nodded and _he must be older then he looks _went and got the headmaster.

The headmaster came straight out and shook hands with Carlisle and flinched slightly when he felt his cold hand _hmm wonder why he is so cold? Probably come from a very cold state Alaska if I am correct, they better not be trouble makers because a couple of them look like they could be _he thought while looking at all of us separately "hello my name is Mr Smith, may I ask you don't look old enough to have children who are in high school" Carlisle smiled "I don't, but Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen" he pointed to the three of us "are my wife's niece's and nephews, her sister who is 10 years older then her died in a car crash" he sighed as if the memory was still terrible " Rosalie and Jasper Hale who are twins we adopted them, and Reneseme and Bella are sisters, they were my best friends daughters who tragically died and I couldn't see them get put into care" the headmaster looked at Bella and nessie who both tried to look as if they were going to cry at the memory "and Jacob well his mother re-married and she asked us if we could take him in as we had other children his age", _that felt like a very rehearsed play _Carlisle thought while laughing silently to himself, I also had to stop myself from laughing.

After the documents were sorted, and we were each given a time table we left with plans of starting school the next day. On the way to are cars students passed us as they were going to their lessons,

_Omg have you seen those hunky men? I wonder if they are single_

_That blonde hair girl she__'__s beautiful I wonder if she is going to be starting here_

There was one thought though above the rest that I heard

_That dark haired girl, as soon as I know she is coming to this school I am going to ask her out_

I growled but only enough that my family could hear who looked at me I didn't speak until I got into the car "sorry just there thoughts are always the same and I should be used to people finding my Bella attractive, but its still something I don't like" Bella smiled at me and then leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips "you know I am yours, so there is nothing to worry about" I smiled and then wrapped my arms around Bella and let my mind drift to what tonight would bring.

The next day we drove to school in 3 cars Bella, Alice Jasper and I came in my Volvo, Nessie and Jacob were driving in Nessie's new car while Emmett and Rosalie were coming in her BMW. The classes for the day were simple I was with Bella for every class and Alice was with Nessie and Jacob for every class just so she could keep an eye on her as it was Nessie's first time through high school. Before we got to school Bella sighed I looked at her worried _you would think it was the end of the world not wearing your wedding rings _Alice thought I looked up at her through the mirror and saw her stick her tongue at me so I just smiled back, so that was what Bella's problem was she didn't like not having her rings on the right finger.

We pulled up outside and then I looked at Bella "you ready for this darling?" she sighed "no of course not, lets get this over with" I smiled as we all got out of the car and got ready to listen to everyone's thoughts.

_No surprise there all the guys are checking me out _Rosalie of course was being vain as usual

_They better stay away though or else Emmett will have to be forceful _I smiled that wouldn't be the case most humans usually thought Rosalie beautiful but they never approached her for some reason all they knew was that she was unsafe and to stay away.

_Yes I hoped the blonde one was going to be coming here_ I looked over at the person who thought that and saw it was someone who considered himself to be a jock, he was looking at Rosalie like she was a piece of meat, I saw Emmett also noticed the guy watching Rosalie and to prove she was taken he took her hand and kissed her on the lips.

_Why are the pretty ones always taken_ he thought sadly before working of.

Emmett smiled triumphantly and then put his arm around Rose's shoulder and carried on walking,

_Dad better not say anything about Jake__'__s arm being around me _Nessie thought towards me, and I looked and saw her looking at me tensing waiting for my response, usually I would have said something we didn't want to attract any more attention so I just smiled

_Oh no that__'__s his were going to be in trouble tonight smile_ Nessie and Jacob both thought this at the same time, it was still strange how they both seemed to have the same thoughts.

"see you later mu… Bella and Edward" _that is so strange calling you that _Nessie shouted and thought before turning and walking with Jacob and Alice to their first lesson. Jasper had already caught up with Em and Rose

I held my hand out for Bella who took it instantly, she took a deep breath and then started walking towards the small building where we would have Science. Bella was more nervous then the rest of us because this would be her first time going through high school as a vampire and she was worried that the self control she had would vanish instantly, we had agreed that if she felt any temptation she would lift her shield and I would get her out the room .

As soon as we stepped into the room everyone turned to look at us, _wow I wouldn__'__t like to sit next them _half the people thought which was usually normal after the effect of our beauty wore of , I looked up at a guy who was still staring at Bella curiously and then I noticed he was wearing contacts and he wasn't thinking proper thoughts they kept changing _hmmm__…__ I wonder__…__ nah it cant be__…__. _he saw me looking and looked away from Bella _we might have trouble _was his last thought.

As we took are seats I tried to think what the guy could have meant "what's wrong?" Bella asked in a worried and low voice so no human could have heard

"its that guy in the front desk did you notice him?"

"yeah I did , what was he thinking?" Bella looked at him and then back at me

"not much it was just strange he does not seem to smell human but I cant tell, and his heartbeat it sounds just like Renesemes" I stopped talking as Miss smith had started to walk towards _at least its only the 1__st__ week so they wont be that behind_ I had to smile at her thoughts we would never be behind these students I already had 23 high school certificates and so many different major degrees I was more advanced then she was in science.

After she had gone Bella leaned towards me "no one can hear us but why does he keep looking like he can hear us?" I looked to where she was talking about and Bella was right he was slightly leaning towards us, _I need to warm him, more vampires on are turf _I groaned great why hadn't I caught it before, I need to warn the others we may have trouble on are hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Alice POV

I was still trying to catch glimpses of Nessie's and Jacobs future, it was defiantly out of the question with Jacob because of his werewolf gene I couldn't see anything and Nessie was just a blur because of being half-vampire. I sighed and then I saw it 3 vampires sitting on the couch at are new place talking to us all. I would have to let Edward see this as soon as I was near enough for him to hear my thoughts, and then tell Bella we were going to have to go shopping her wardrobe was getting old and it was frustrating that she wouldn't let me go shopping often with but if I told her that I had seen her giving in then she was bound to go especially as Nessie loved to shop.

Bella's POV

I was so grateful when it was lunch because I was worrying all morning about Reneseme and hoping that she had made some friends, and that her half vampire side had not scared people away from her. I saw this morning how normal people reacted to vampires, you could tell they were interested about us but they knew enough to stay away, and from my human memory I was never like that which made me feel more that I was born to become a vampire and to live forever with Edward.

We never saw the strange boy again after science and we were just as curious as him as he was about us. Edward had told me that he was a vampire, or so he was claiming to be but he didn't smell full vampire he had the same sort of smell Reneseme had, which meant that he must be half human but that didn't explain why he was wearing contacts, did he have bright red eyes which would show he drank human blood or was he hiding his golden eyes which would mean he drank animal blood like us.

Emmett, Jasper and Rose were already at a table when we got are props of food, so we sat with them "good first morning Bella?" Emmett asked I was about to answer when Edward spoke first "I think we may have a problem" he then went on to tell Emmett about our first lesson, just as he had finished the story Jake, Reneseme and Alice had joined the table "hey bells" I looked up when Jacob spoke "can I have your food, I am starving" I laughed and handed him my tray, and quickly wolfed down the food, I didn't know why but werewolves had the apatite of about 10 men.

"wait that's him" Edward looked straight at Alice who must have shown him a vision, I placed my hand against his cheek "what does Alice see?" he looked at me and gave a small smile at my hand against his skin and I had to remember to keep my feelings in check especially with Jasper there who was laughing "not in school you will get kicked out" Emmett laughed loudly causing people close by to jump and give him funny looks. "Alice sees him being at are house tonight with 2 other vampires" Edward then laughed "she also sees you Nessie and her shopping on Saturday" I sighed great another shopping trip just what I need not. Then I remembered the question I should be asking "did you see what colour eyes they have?" Edward sat for 5 seconds "yes and they should be fine they have golden eyes well two of them do" I gasped "the boy and the woman both have golden but the other man does not he has red" I found that strange why did 2 of them drink animal blood and the other human?. "I wonder if the woman is his birth mother?" Everyone looked at me and Edward as soon as I said that "what do you mean mom?" Reneseme said adding mom under her breath "well he does not smell completely human" I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Edwards POV

The rest of the day passed in a blur, all we could think about was the three strange vampires that we would be meeting this evening, well everyone but Bella was I didn't know what Bella was thinking except for when she wanted to know me what to think. I was not going to have words with Jake tonight because when I heard the thoughts some people were having about my daughter and the looks they gave her disgusted me, Jacob noticed them all and kept Reneseme close to his side and when he saw someone coming close to her who were going to ask her out he would put his arm around her and that would put the guys of who would walk away disappointed, and for that I was grateful.

When we got back home most of the decided to go hunt before our guests would arrive and I decided that I would be the one to tell Carlisle and Esme the news so that he would be ready to greet them at the door as they were both the best people for greeting. Jacob had to leave for a few minutes to phase to keep in contact with his pack , even thought he had decided to come on his own accord he still worried about Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil. He knew Sam would take care of them but he had never been this far from them before.

We all gathered into the lounge after doing all are homework at 9, and waited. Midnight came and went and still they didn't show, Alice's vision was still clear the only thing that changed was Jacob and Reneseme were no longer in the picture because they could barely keep their eyes open so they were practically ordered to bed by Esme and Bella that left the 8 of us against the 3 of them if anything were to go wrong. Know that Reneseme and Jacob had gone Alice could see that they would be arriving in 20 minutes. The atmosphere in the room was to tense, I looked at jasper and felt a wave of calm hit me and sighed relaxed the same time everyone did.

To pass the time I went to my piano and started to play Bella's lullaby, I could feel my wife's eyes on me as she walked and sat by my side, put her arm around my shoulder and then leaned in and kissed me on the neck. I hated the 3 guests that would be coming uninvited they were shortening the time that we would have alone together tonight.

For once Emmett did not joke about the way Bella was being with me because he was as frustrated as we were with the guests. "they're here" Alice and I both said at the same time, and before they could knock Carlisle had opened the door ready to greet them "hello come on he" Esme hung back a little behind Carlisle was the first one to speak.

They all moved slowly into the house and sit down on the last available couch, which then completed Alice's vision. "I would like to introduce myself and my family" Carlisle broke the silence, "I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme" she smiled at them "that's Jasper and Alice" he nodded toward the floor where they were sitting, "Emmett and Rosalie" at that Em smiled a cocky smile _if they cause any threat we can defiantly take them _I had to stop myself laughing out loud at that thought "and over by the piano is Edward and his wife Bella", all eyes turned to look at us and I put my arm around Bella _so I was right about them being vampires then. __"_the other two members of are family are in bed" I was thankful then that Reneseme was not here if it turned nasty I did not want my daughter to become involved,

"I am David Williams, this is my mate Jennifer, and this is our son Dylan" I looked at all three of them, David had black hair which made his red eyes stand out, he was about 5 ft 8. Jennifer had long blonde hair, she looked like a version of Rosalie except that she didn't have an ego as big as hers. The boy Dylan, he had brown hair and I noticed his heartbeat again "when you say your son, is he your birth son?"

I had to ask as everyone else was thinking along the same lines as me. They both laughed "no he is not, we found him about 4 years ago, hiding in a forest, we were hunting at the time well Jennifer was hunting when we found him" he took a deep breath as if a long story was coming "at first I was going to attack after all I could hear his heartbeat but then when I smelled his scent I realized it was not fully human. So we walked up to him he looked at us and smiled "are you going to be my new parents?" we were both quite shocked until we saw deer passing us by and the Dylan did not even think about it he leaped and drank its blood. We took him back to our place where he told us that he was only 2 years old and yet he looked to be 10" I looked at Bella as he said this, as that's what Reneseme had looked like "we realized that he was half vampire and half-human and so we took him in and raised him as our own child"

_So his birth mother must have died poor thing I wonder if he still thinks about her _Esme was thinking, she was always the most compassionate she knew what it was like losing a child so she felt sympathy for when a child loses its mother "he doesn't remember his birth mother very clearly just her voice" Jennifer said while looking directly at Esme, _can she hear what I am thinking?_ Jennifer nodded "how?" Carlisle asked and you could hear that he was very intrigued and had moved closer towards her "my gift is that, if I am around someone for a certain bit that has gifts I can use them, but only for short moments of time, and I can only do certain things like I could only hear Esme's thoughts because that is was Edward was listening to" Bella took in a deep breath of shock, how did she know I was the one with the power?

"why does Dylan have golden eyes? My niece she's half human and yet she has brown eyes, like her mother had" Rosalie was the one to ask this question, _there is something funny about that boy I do not want him near my niece you got me Edward? _I made it look like I was looking up at the ceiling and the back to my original position _thanks. _

"your niece is half human to? Is that who's heartbeat we can hear?" Dylan was the one to ask this question while looking up at the ceiling as if he could see through walls "yes she is, and you can hear two heartbeats, one is Reneseme and the other is Jacob" Bella answered and the boy looked at her properly for the first time _she really is pretty, a lot pretty then the others no wonder most the lads in my PE class were talking about her she was less scary looking then the rest. _I had top stop myself from growling, it made me so angry when people had those thoughts about my Bella, even when we weren't together and I was just loving her from afar it would make my skin crawl when the likes of Mike Newton would have thoughts about Bella.

"you mean to say you're her original parents?" Jennifer asked looking at both Bella and I, _you going to tell her the story or shall I? _Bella thought at me which meant she had lifted her shield "I will tell the story love" I responded and then kissed the top of her forehead "I met Bella when she was human, to cut the very long story short we got married and Bella wanted a proper honeymoon before becoming a vampire" _yeah I bet she did _Em thought and then laughed aloud as he knew I would hear his thoughts "we didn't realize what could happen and Bella got pregnant, she gave birth to our daughter and almost died but I injected enough venom in her and saved her" I smiled triumphantly at the last part, and saw Dylan still staring at Bella _wow she's a mom, ok get those thoughts out of your head it ain't never gunna happen hmm I wonder if their daughter is single what did he say her name was Reneseme I stopped listening to his thoughts I was glad they had gone of Bella but he had turned straight to my daughter. _

"I have these eyes because I never eat human food I just drink blood, I have never tasted human food and I have never wanted to I try to keep to my vampire side when it comes to feeding" _but that does not answer the question to why his father seems to drink human blood and the other 2 don__'t _Carlisle thought as usual he was always intrigued by strange things "I drink animal blood because that is all I have ever drank, and I would never hurt a human, my mom drinks animal blood because she saw me doing it and decided she thought it was a lot better then killing humans, something my dad did not agree on" he sighed in his thoughts _I have tried to get him to drink animal blood but he just does not like it._ I heard movements from above and saw that it was already 7am the time.

_Great looks like he is going to meet Nessie after all _Rose thought, _he better not have any sort of thoughts about her if he does you better tell me so I can hunt him down _Rose thoughts turned violent as she planned what to do with him if he did. Jacob was the first down and as soon as he saw the strangers he stiffened _they still here? I thought they would have been gone by know_ he started debating whether he should wait for nessie or carry on with his usual plan to contact the pack I decided for him "Jake came and meet are guests before you have to go and phase" he walked slowly down the stairs taking in the strangers "Jacob this is Dylan, Jennifer and David" Jacob nodded and then carried on walking out, he wasn't being rude he just wanted to contact the pack and be back here before Nessie would come down.

"he doesn't smell very human" Dylan said while all three of them were wrinkling their noses as his smell "he is a shape shifter, where we met Bella he came from a small town of people who most of the young could turn into werewolves to protect the tribe from vampires" I was about to go into more explanation when Reneseme came down the stairs "morning mom, dad" was usual thing she said but this morning as she got halfway through saying it she stopped. _I will go and get some breakfast ready _Esme thought while hurrying into the kitchen, I felt Bella move from beside me who rushed up to nessie, and took her by the hand "come meet are guests darling" and slowly Nessie came down, _I don't like the look of them dad _it worried me that Nessie was worrying about them because usually she got along great with vampires. Just as I was about to walk up to put my arm protectively around my daughter I saw Dylan rush to her side and before any of us could stop him he had taken Nessie's hand "its so nice to see you again" and kissed the tip of her fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Renesemes POV

I already heard Jacob leave before I had the chance to kiss him good morning, but then I thought I will see him in a bit. I heard voices downstairs and realized the guests must still be here, I walked down the stairs "morning mom da….." I stopped when I saw the lad sitting on the couch, I recognised him instantly, yesterday in the one class that I was on my own I was sitting next to him. He would not stop looking at me. It was strange seeing him sit in my house that it was making me feel very indomitable _I don't like the look of these people dad_ I knew that dad would help me like mom was. Before dad could come to me though this boy had already rushed to my side and he kissed my hand!, it made me blush and it was at times like these that I wish I was a full vampire. Before I could speak to him Dad had rushed up and Crouched protectively in front of me.

The lad backed of immediately "I am sorry I didn't mean to be rude is just I know Nessie" I heard everyone take a deep breath and the blushed again I had forgotten to tell them that I had told everyone to call me by my nickname at school. "mom, dad its ok I know him sort of" Dad turned and looked at me shocked "he was in my Art class, yesterday, urm Dylan right?" I couldn't remember if that's what he said his name was but it was one of the names that came to mind. He nodded and smiled "yeah that's right. I knew there was something different about you yesterday but I couldn't place it" he smiled at me again "foods ready Nessie, someone tell Jake as well", I turned to look at grandma Esme "thanks grandma, I am coming" I left and went into the kitchen to find that a big spread had been made. I took what I knew I could force down and then took it back into the lounge, I did not have to eat I had the same apatite as a vampire but if I didn't eat something then mom and dad would get angry. Once every month they allowed me to go hunt with them and because of that it meant that 2 days before hand I did not have to eat anything and 2 days after as well.

I saw Dylan look at me as I slowly ate my food, and then I heard the front door slam and turned to see my Jake standing there, he went and got his food and rushed to be by my side. He looked up and saw that Dylan was staring at me and to make matters worse Jake always got jealous easily.

That morning I went to school with Jake in my brand new car, it was unbelievable that dad and mom had gotten me this for my 7th birthday, I laughed at the thought that I was the youngest driver probably in the word "what's funny Nessie?" I smiled and just shook my head before leaning over and quickly kissing him on the lips before my parents say. I didn't get why they didn't like us touching or kissing in front of them I mean they do it all the time!.

Jake and I walk hand in hand to our first lesson Trig, and sat where we sat yesterday with Alice seated right behind us. The lesson was going fine but then a new student arrived which caused Alice to stiffen, she would be made to sit next to her. As she was taking her seat a breeze blew past and I caught her scent and I had to try not to breath as a thirst I had not felt before went straight through me and I could feel the venom on my tongue. The back of my throat was burning and for just one moment I thought about jumping this girl here and then. I leaned closed to Jake and breathed, I could still smell her scent but it was hidden by Jake's. I wanted lunch to come soon so I could talk to my parents, I had never felt fear like this before


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Alice's POV 

I stiffened as the blurry vision hit, me I saw Nessie getting up and jumping the new girl but as soon as it came I got another vision of her leaning against… which is where the vision vanished I sighed Jacob had gotten into my way which probably meant Nessie was leaning against him. Right on cue the new girl entered, and I quickly moved my books, to my side of the table. She walked to the table and glanced at Nessie who was suddenly very tense, the girl looked quickly away and sat down. I didn't know what happened but I had a few guesses _Edward I think we may have a problem _I thought hoping he could head me. 

Bella's POV

Edward stiffened half way through Science and a look that pained him was woven on his face "what is it what's wrong?" I placed my hand on his cheek and he looked into my eyes "its Nessie" I tensed and started to think about what could be wrong "what happened to her?" he relaxed as quickly as he tensed "nothing know, a new girl entered her class and she smelt her scent, and" he had a tortured expression "you remember back when I first met you how I reacted?" I nodded and then understood what he had meant, this new girl her blood smelt sweet to my darling daughter "how bad is it for her?" he looked into her thoughts "quite bad whenever she wants to breath, she leans as close as possible to Jacob so she is just breathing in his scent" I shivered a little "is she going to last the rest of the lesson?" Edward nodded and then looked back to the front probably making sure that she was going to be ok "miss swan do you have the answer?" I looked up "yes a plant" the teacher nodded then carried on with the subject. One and a half more hours to go and I would be with our daughter. 

A/N I know this chapter is short but some of my other chapters are long so im making up for it lol. Please review 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Edwards POV

Bella and I were both in a hurry to see Nessie at lunch I couldn't believe that someone's blood was doing this to our daughter, it was not something we had thought about. I felt so guilty and so much pain for her for multiple reasons 1) if she was fully human then she would never have to go through this pain and 2) I had gone through the exact same thing when I had first meet Bella, and Aro from the Volturi had said her blood sang to me which was quite a way of putting it.

We were the first to get to the lunch table followed not long after by the older 3. Rosalie was just as worried about nessie as we were, even Emmetts thoughts were worried which was unlike him he must care a lot more about his niece then he lets on. "Jasper as soon as they arrive, calm everyone down try and see if you can calm Reneseme down more then the rest of us, it has really upset her" _you got it Edward_ he thought to me but nodded.

Alice came in first followed by Nessie and Jacob, who had his arms around her and was whispering calming words, which looked to be working but as soon as she saw us watching her, then her heart accelerated.

We let them get food and then sit at the table before talking, Bella moved close to Nessie and took her hand in hers "are you all disappointed in me?" "no" we all said in low tones at the same time. Everyone was thinking nearly the same as well

_How can she even think that? At least she wont fall in love with person and cause even more risk for this family like someone did _Rosalie thought.

_She has been worried about seeing you and Bella or morning worrying in case you were angry with her _Jacobs thoughts were directed towards me

_I think she finally needs to hear what happened when you meet me darling _Bella had lowered her shield again something I noticed

"I think I need to tell you the story of when your mother and I first met" most of them looked away after already living through the experience except Bella, Jacob and Nessie "my first glimpse of Bella, was through the minds of other people and at the time I had not experienced strong emotions before and to me Bella just looked like a normal girl" I shot her an apologetic glance "I finally set my eyes on your mom when she was in the canteen with friends, who were talking about me which is what made me look, her friend thought my name" I took a breath "it annoyed me at first that I could not read her mind I was sure that as soon as I saw into her mind it would reveal nothing of interest" I laughed at how untrue that was "in Biology she was walking towards the teacher when it hit me" just the thought of it made me grasp the table "I almost ruined everything Carlisle had set up in that hour I don't know how I had the control to be able to leave her alive" another apologetic look at Bella who smiled to show I had not offended her.

"how were you able to do it dad?" I had to think a moment before answering "I did not want to be a monster, and I saw in my mind the monster that was inside of me trying to break free and Carlisle's face" Bella touched my face with her hand and I leaned against it.

"but how were you able to be with her and not let her scent over power you? I am glad you didn't I just wonder how you did it?" I sighed as I knew what was coming and what I was going to admit to "it was not easy I tried avoiding her, the day she got asked out by 3 different guys to the dance I decided on a rash decision to go to her house and watch her sleep. Your mom spoke my name and in that instant she changed my life forever it was night and yet it felt like the sun was rising it was there that I realized I would never hurt her on purpose". I leaned down and kissed Bella softly on the lips.

Nessie sighed "that's a beautiful story dad" she looked lovingly at Jake _I love him as much as you love mom_, I cringed at that but was able to lose the expression as quick as it had come

"we all mainly think that you being half vampire means you will have more of a chance of controlling that side of you, but if you would like we could try and arrange it for you to move classes" Rose suggested leaning over and patting Nessie's arm.

"I think I should be fine Aunty Rose its just I have never felt like that before and it scared me, but I think I have a hold of it I mean I know now what it feels like for the rest of you, makes me feel even more part of the family" she smiled then but it dropped as soon as the new girl walked in _oh god its that girl again the one who was giving me funny looks before_ Nessie stiffened as a breeze blew in with the girl, I breathed in to see what her scent smelt and it was a strong smell but it still did nothing to what Bella's did to me. Alice froze and I saw the vision she got

Before any of us could stop her, Nessie was running and before even any human could see she had taken the girl out of the canteen _hey what's going on why ain't anyone helping me? _We all had to walk out slowly, I just hoped we made it in time before Nessie did something she would regret.


	9. Chapter 9

This is going to be quite a short chapter but I think its because my next chapter might be quite long

Chapter 9 Bella's POV

I saw my daughter run out with the human and I was filled with terror. Everyone rose and walked quickly out of the door, which only added to the frustration. When we got to the car park we saw Nessie drive of with the girl in the backseat trying desperately to get out. "Nessie" we all shouted but she was long gone. Edward and I jumped into his Volvo with Jacob in the back "no-one else follow us, we don't want to scare Nessie" Edward shouted at the others before they could jump into their cars. Edward was right it would be a lot better with just us her parents and her boyfriend Jake.

Edward could see where Nessie was going with her thoughts, and so we followed as fast as we could. As soon as we saw her car pulled up at the side of the forest we followed. We all ran at the same pace following her scent. I heard a scream that sounded like it was from Nessie which made me panic. What was in front of us was a shock to us all that made us stop in are tracks. Nessie was standing on her own and the girl was in the arms of Dylan, who had blood all around his mouth.

And there you go that's chapter 9, please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Dylan's POV

I was in the woods hunting when I caught Nessie's scent mixed with humans scent, and the scent hit me I was a hunter and the human that was with Nessie. I rushed to them and took the girl out of Nessie's hands and before thinking about it I had pressed my lips pressed to her neck and my teeth just slide into place and I was tasting her sweet blood. If I had known what human blood would taste like I would have been drinking it for years. Nessie screamed and the girls body lay in my arms, she was alive but only just. I stopped drinking and looked up just to see Bella, Edward and the other one standing in front of us.

Nessie's POV

I don't know why I was not thinking I just know that I wanted her blood and so I took her without thinking. As I carried her to the car I accidentally touched her face, and showed her what I wanted to do to her, and she cringed. As soon as I got her into the forest I started to feel guilty "I am sorry" I whispered and then started to cry, I was just about to take her back when Dylan came towards us and I could tell from the way he was positioned that he was hunting, and I thought he would just go running past when he snatched the girl from my hands. All I could do was watch as he drained most of her blood when I got my lungs and screamed, there were footsteps behind me and I turned to see mom, dad and Jake. This was all my fault if I had not given in to my vampire side this girl would not be dying.

Edward's POV

_What have I done this is all my fault I am so sorry dad _I looked at my daughter who ran to Bella crying, she wrapped her arms around her daughter and tried to soothe her. I walked towards Dylan but he dropped the girl and ran. I ran to the girl and picked her up "Bella take my car and Nessie home Jake you take Nessie's car its quicker for me to run" I threw the keys at Bella before making a run back home. When I got there I was right it was quicker to run I flung the door open "Carlisle I need your help" he came running down the stairs, as soon as he heard me shout his name _what's happened son _I placed her on the couch "her blood in Aro's words sang to nessie" _oh no she didn't do this? _"she took the girl from school, and I could see through her thoughts she regretted taking her and was going to take her back when Dylan showed up, and well he was the one who did it" Carlisle ran upstairs and bought down packets of blood and his medical kit "what we need to do is test her blood first, to make sure we give her the right blood then it gets tricky" He tested the blood and got 5 bags of the right kind "you need to keep making sure she's getting the right blood while I suck the venom out"

Just as we were about to begin the rest of them showed up, Nessie saw what we were going to do and ran upstairs with Jake following her. "Bella I need your help to restrain her when she starts to move against us" Bella rushed to my side and placed her hands on the girls stomach _I think I am dying _that's all the girl was thinking about. Carlisle placed his lips against the bite Dylan had caused and started to suck the venom out, she started screaming as soon as he started _this must be death_ I looked and saw the first bag had already emptied so quickly attached the next bag, while Bella restrained her. Carlisle finally lifted up "her blood is clean" He cleaned up and then helped me put the rest of the blood back into her. _I am going to go and hunt to get rid of the taste of her blood but while I am gone you need to put her into a bed and then we need to have a family meeting as to what we have to do with her _I nodded and then lifted her and took her and put her into mine and Bella's room and locked the door.

I rushed down the stairs and put my arms around Bella "we have a lot of things to sort out Reneseme is in a state and we need to decide what we are going to do with the girl" Bella nodded and then started sobbing, I had seen and felt this emotion as Esme was the usual one to cry waterless tears. We were going to make sure nothing happened to our family especially as we had only just moved here and I didn't really think any of us wanted to move after just a week.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Bella's POV

I leaned against Edward as if I was needing his strength to hold me up "should we go and talk to Nessie or let Jacob carry on calming her down?" I looked him in the eyes and he shook his head, he smiled but it did not reach his eyes, he was as stressed as I felt but he knew how to hide it better.

Carlisle came through the door "the rest of them should be home soon, they have told the school there has been a family emergency that's why you rushed of" I Kissed Edwards cheek and then lowered my shield _I am going to check on Reneseme make sure she is ok, you should come up with some plans with Carlisle I love you _Edward took me hand before I could move any further and pressed his lips against mine "I love you also," he smiled his crooked smile and then sat back down.

I walked at a normal pace to Renesemes room to gather my thoughts, but I had so many spinning around my head that I should have felt dizzy. I knocked on her door to be polite they knew I would be out here but it was something I always did when entering a bedroom, but only because it annoys me when Emmett or Alice always seem to come walking into my bedroom just when things are getting intimate with Edward which is why we had a lock fitted on the door, which meant if they couldn't open the door to get lost.

"come in mom" Reneseme called barely above a whisper, I opened the door and saw her curled up in a ball on her bed with Jacobs arm around her I rushed to her side "are you ok sweetheart?" she rested her hand on my cheek and I saw she was worried about the girl "she should be fine Carlisle sucked out the venom, while Edward was giving her blood transfusions" she sighed relieved "I know you blame yourself but you must not do that, you did not harm the girl. Did you know that most of your Aunts and Uncles have had the same experience you have had but they didn't feel guilty they just killed the human and that was it"

She looked at me "what about Grandma and Grandpa?" I shook my head "as you know your grandpa was the one who made everyone but me, Alice and Jasper he turned into a vampire so no but he has had centuries of practise you remember the story I told you?" she nodded "and well Esme has never wanted to drink human blood, she felt compassion towards humans, because she lost a newborn child, she knew the pain you went through losing a loved one and she did not wish that upon anyone"

Esme's image was then put into my mind by Reneseme "she must be amazingly strong to do that" again I shook my head "she has been a vampire for just over 80 years and her compassion for others has grown with time, it is her gift" a pretty dull gift if you ask me but I wasn't going to say that to my daughter. "so don't beat yourself up, you didn't taste her blood so the guilt does not belong on your shoulders it belongs on Dylan's" I growled his name, I took her hand "come and join the rest of us downstairs, were going to be having a family discussion about what needs to happen with the girl"

Reneseme nodded and then kissed my cheek "yeah we will come and thanks for not being angry or disappointed in me" she looked at Jacob "you gunna say it? He said while grinning mockingly "you were right and I was wrong" I laughed Jake was always usually right about quite a lot of things and he loved getting told it. "darling everyone is back" I heard Edward call from downstairs. I stood up "this family sticks together, don't be afraid we are all on your side"

I walked in front as Reneseme and Jake held a united front and walked side by side holding hands. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and when he saw me he smiled and it wasn't put on this time. He held out his hand which I took immediately, this was it in these next few moments we were going to decide what was going to happen to this human girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Edwards POV

As I walked into the Dinning room everyone else was already seated, I stood waiting for Bella and listening to everyone's thoughts.

_What has happened, Nessie did not hurt the human did she? _Rosalie thoughts were the loudest she was worried as we had not told her what had happen

_I a glad you managed to save the girl Edward you and Carlisle did a great job she would have died if you had not done what you had done _I saw the image of us all having to go into hiding as we had been accused of killing this girl _she is called Sarah Jones she just turned 15 moved here because her parents have divorced and she is living with her aunt. _

_If this girl is going to be any trouble and I think Alice is in danger then you know what I am going to suggest _I knew Jasper would think something like that as he did when I had saved Bella from the truck which almost killed her.

_Do you want me to tell everyone what happened son or would you and Bella like to do the talking as Nessie is your daughter _Carlisle, thoughts were also directed at me.

I took Bella's hand when she walked in and Kissed Nessie lightly on the forehead who sat next to Jacob. "I know you are all wondering what happened this afternoon" I started while walking towards the front of the room while still holding Bella's hand "we caught up to Nessie and Dylan was there" I looked up at Nessie who started to sob quietly against Jacob _she will be fine carry on Edward _"Dylan had the girl who is called Sarah Jones in his arms and he had bitten her" everyone gasped, even Esme and she had been told the story by Carlisle " I rushed her back here and together Carlisle and I saved her life"

_So that's who's heartbeat I can hear _most of them were thinking the same thing "yes that is her. She is unconscious and so we put her in our bedroom until we decide what we should do with her. I don't know how much she knows or remembers from the attack but we need to consider everything from every angle before coming to an answer because the last time we were in the situation and you were jumping to conclusions it all turned out alright".

I gently stroked Bella's cheek, and leaned down and kissed her forehead , all the females thoughts turned gooey and the guys all rolled their eyes apart from Carlisle.

"well I say we wait until she becomes conscious and talk to her and find out what she knows until then I will go to the school, and get in contact with her family tell them that she came round to ours injured herself and if its ok she is going to stay with us for tonight to keep an eye on her" Carlisle said while grabbing his stuff at human speed. "I will come with you, it would be better if we both introduced ourselves to her family" Esme said while following Carlisle out the front door.

"we need to protect this family" Rosalie was the first one to speak after they had left

_I am going to speak dad so please don't stop me just listen like everyone else_ I nodded and then Nessie stood up "I just wanted to say that this was all my fault and that I am so sorry" Bella looked set to interrupt and so I squeezed her hand " I let the whole family down, and know I may just have put us all in danger but please do not harm the girl she is the innocent one in this" I smiled at her and realized that it was like looking at a mirror, I was standing in the same spot as her but in Forks 7 years ago trying to protect Bella.

"Edward the girl is going to wake up in a few moments I think you and Bella should be up there when she wakes, whatever story you come up with I think she will believe it but only just" I nodded and pulled Bella towards the stairs "make sure you get something to eat hunny, either by hunting or cooking" Bella shouted while we went up the stairs. _I will go and hunt with Jake dad _I thought that might be the option she would choose especially as it would get her out of the house.

we reached the top of the stairs and stood outside our bedroom door. I reached and pulled Bella into my arms and hugged her tightly "when was the last time I told you I loved you Mrs

Cullen?" I heard a laugh and looked down to find Bella smiling up at me "probably this morning before we went to school" She leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips, I had to try very hard to keep my thoughts clean and on the subject that we were going to have to deal with. "you ready for this darling?" I whispered into her hair. We both took deep breaths and then opened the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

We walked into the room, and Edward sat on the chair and I sat on the bottom of the bed because we had decided it would probably be easier and better if she were to see me. Her breathing started to deepen which showed that she was going to be waking up soon. The first sound she made was a groaning sound and Edward walked slowly to the door and as soon as he was out the door he was back in a shot with some tablets and a glass of water. "w-w-what happened, where am I?". She whispered but we could hear perfectly fine.

Edward passed me the tablets and the glass and I moved closer to Sarah "here take these, it will help the pain" she took the tablets and the water willingly "thanks" she put the water on the side and then she looked at both Edward and I "I know this may be confusing to you waking up in a strange house and were going to explain as much as possible to you" Edward sat down next to me and took my hand "I cant explain why our sister took you from the school but when you were in the woods some lunatic came and grabbed you off her and stabbed you in the neck with something. Bella and I got there and as soon as he saw us he dumped you and left" we both saw her shiver as she listened to Edwards explanation, I took hold of her hand and she flinched a little at the coldness but she squeezed my hand "we managed to get you back and our dad is a doctor and he managed to save your life". she started to cry then and I went to the bathroom to get her some tissue "here's some tissue for you, our dad has gone to talk with your aunt and he thinks it would be best if you stay here for couple of nights just so that he can keep an eye on you" And to make sure that you believe the story and that Reneseme can also get used to your scent, was also why we needed her to stay in the house.

There was a sound downstairs a lot of banging and shouting, I threw a panicked look at Edward who kept a straight face "were going to let you rest in about an hour one of us will bring you some food up, if you need the bathroom as you saw its through that door" Sarah nodded and shut her eyes, as the tablets we gave her were very strong. As soon as we shut the door we were running down the stairs "Dylan and his parents are here they have come for the girl" Edward explained, I knew something was wrong because I could hear the raised voices.

The scene that greeted us downstairs was not a pretty picture, everyone was in protective positions and growling at each other "enough" I shouted as Edward joined the rest of the Cullen's. "we want the girl and we want her know" David was shouting, he tried to make a run for the staircase but I blocked him of "you will not harm the girl, if you would all calm down then you would be able to hear the full story" he stopped trying to get past me and raised his arm, which made the other 2 stand up and sit down in the chairs. After a few seconds the rest of the Cullens did the same "what is there to know? Dylan bite her and from the fact that you are protecting her then she must still be human so she has to die we cannot let are family be threatened by this human" I sat next to Edward who wrapped his arm over my shoulder "your family are safe, she had bought Edwards and Bella's story, she believes that some madman stabbed her in the neck with a sharp object and that's how it is going to stay" Alice was the first one to speak after David's outburst, and she only told him what the story was because she was also telling the rest of the family. I kept my eyes on Dylan the whole time and did not see one bit of regret in his eyes "what I want to know is why you did it" I snarled at him, it was his fault that my family could have been in danger, when he saw me looking at him he looked down at the floor and I saw a tear escape from his left eye "I do regret doing I, I don't know what came over me, it was her scent and something just took over, as soon as I saw you and your husband I started to think straight and ran and her scent it stayed with me even though she wasn't there I could still remember her smell" he shivered and buried his head to hide the tears I felt sorry for him and I could tell that Edward did as well because he had been through the same except he was stronger "Dylan come and take a walk with me, so that we can talk privately" Edward stood up. David looked and I raised my hand "don't worry Edward just wants to talk about his experience it will be fine" he nodded and then relaxed his features, Edward leaned down and kissed me gently "I love you" he whispered into my ear which was pointless because everyone in the room could hear and then walked out the front door with Dylan right behind him.

I need something to happen but I don't have a clue what lol so if you have any suggestions then please let me know I would really appreciate it.

]


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah's POV

I do not remember much about what happened, I just remember feeling a lot of pain in my neck which would make the story what Edward was it told me. I found it strange the way they were together him and the girl I think she was called Bella. I had heard the story about them that they were all adopted and also together and most of the people at school found it very weird that they lived together and also dated. Most of the girls had noticed that all the females but the one who had taken me had rings on there other hand which made us all wonder if they were engagement rings being used as promise rings or maybe it was there dead parents rings.

My eyes were closed when I heard the door gently open and close "Sarah I brought you some food" I opened my eyes slowly and saw Bella standing over me with a tray full of food "I did not know what you liked so we just did you a multiple of things" I looked at the tray and was amazed at how much food was there on this little tray. She waited until I was sitting up and then she placed the tray gently on my lap "thank you" I said shyly and slowly started to eat the bacon and eggs. "how you feeling know?" Bella asked as I finished eating what I could manage "I don't feel as rough but that could be because the tablets kicked in" she sat down next to me and took my hand, it was still very cold I had to stop myself from shivering. There was something strange about this family, rumours had already started to form but if I could befriend them then maybe I can find out what their secret is.

Edwards POV

Dylan and I walked until we were deep into the woods he was nervous I could tell that from his thoughts "it scares you what you did to the girl Dylan I can hear your thoughts, and you are right in a way it does make you weak, but I nearly did the same thing to Bella when I first meet her" he turned then and looked at me with his mouth partly open "I was thinking about killing 20 other students just so I could taste her blood" I bowed my head at that memory _he looks so guilty when he admitted that _"it does make me feel guilty, one of the reasons I was able to stop myself from hurting her was I kept seeing my fathers face and I did not want to disappoint him and so I left as soon as I could and ran away" I stopped where I was walking and leaned against the tree, Dylan stopped next to me.

"but you come back?" I nodded "yes I did, because I kept feeling like a coward and it is not a feeling that I am used to so I came back. I tried to treat her like I would any other normal girl but because her thoughts were kept away from me, I found myself wanting to know what she was thinking" _he must have really cared for her _"at the time the only feelings I had for Bella was curiosity, she is the only person I know who's thoughts I could not hear, it was only when she could have died that Alice got the vision of my feelings" again Dylan opened his mouth _how did she nearly die? _

"to cut a long story short a car skidded on ice and was heading straight for her, Alice got the vision and before I even thought about it I ran and pushed the van away from her. My family had an argument over it, it was only when Alice got a vision of Bella either dying or turning into one of us did they decide to leave her alone." I sighed and then gave a small laugh as I remembered how I had tried my hardest to stay away "I got madly jealous this one day when 3 different guys asked her to this dance, and I kept waiting for her answer and every time she turned them down I glowed inside. I decided I couldn't be near her anymore and so I went to her house to see her one more time, so I climbed through her bedroom window and was watching her sleep when I heard her say my name" I gave a big smile at that memory "and that was it I had to stay because It was that moment I was struck by my feelings for her, we had a lot of trouble the first year which I wont go into but we have been married 6 years and I wouldn't change it for the world"

Loads of thoughts were running through Dylan's head he did not understand why I was telling him this story and he was also getting confused about why he could not control himself "I have a theory I have noticed that with Nessie usually have no reaction to a persons scent anymore, and I think its because of you both being half human I think when a persons blood sings to you like that then the vampire half of you comes out" I had been thinking about this theory for some time, but it was only when Dylan also reacted to the girl like Nessie did that it started to form properly. "if Nessie had been the one to bite her then we would not have had to rush to save her like we did" His thoughts turned confused "From what I can see Nessie has never been venomous but the day she first met Sarah she had like a feeling of venom in her mouth. So maybe she has the venom but the poison that we have in ours she does not have because of being half-vampire."

I turned around and started to head back towards the house but stopped and turned back around when I got a thought "we have a spare bedroom if you ever wanted to live with a family who never drank human blood then you are more then welcome to join us, but think it properly through before giving me an answer" I left Dylan in the middle of the woods to make his decision.


End file.
